


Does Your Mother Know?

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daisy's POV, Fluff, Harry is Being a Gentleman, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy overhears an very, very special conversation between her Mummy and Harry, and can’t wait to tell Eggsy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea for this while talking to the 'nutters, who are all so amazing, kind, and helpful, like, honestly you guys. thank you.  
> thank you to @LunarNightshade for the title, and @mitslits for the giftset she showed me that gave me the idea to do this from Daisy's POV. 
> 
> not betaed or brit=picked, i try to catch things as i post, but if you see something let me know!

She was told to go to her room and play, while the grown ups talk for a little while, but Daisy loved seeing Harry, so it was very, very hard for her to say in her room. She did, for a bit, playing with dolls Eggsy had gotten her, but, being six, it was hard to do as she was told, even when Mummy asked her too. She heard an excited scream come from the kitchen, and she made her way back down the stairs as fast as she could. 

She doesn’t remember what Eggsy and Mummy call the “estates”, this is the only home she knows, this place in Hamsptead Heath, with it’s back garden big enough for a swing set and slide, enough room that when she gets to watch JB for a couple of days, or weeks, she can run around with him for hours. Still, it takes her a moment to make her way to the kitchen, because at the last moment she remembers, she’s meant to be in her room. 

“You .. what?” Her mummy has said, and Daisy peered around the corner, and frowned. Was Harry making Mummy cry? She didn’t understand! Harry says he loves Eggsy, loves all of them so very much, “You wan’ to _marry_ Eggsy?” Mummy finishes, one hand on her chest, and a smile forming on her lips.

“Yes, I do, very much.” Harry said in his lovely voice, Daisy loved it when Harry would read her stories. The one’s about King Arthur’s court where he favourites, she loved all the brave knights and wanted to be a princess, “As you know, Michelle, I love him very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But I thought it right to ask your permission first, of course.”

Daisy moved closer, trying her best not to be noticed, and from her view point, she could see Harry pull something out of his coat pocket, and show it to her Mummy, she took it, it’s was a ring, bright and shiny gold, and her Mum held it carefully, and said, “Oxfords?”

“Yes, I was hoping, if your son says yes, to put ‘Not Brogues’ as well, as a promise I tried to keep, and will always try to keep, Michelle.”

Daisy saw her Mummy choke back a sob, and nod her head, “Then yes Harry, I, you know at first I didn’ like the two of you together, but I see that you’re made for each other, you’re so good to Eggsy.” And Daisy watched her hand the ring back, and give Harry a small hug. 

Daisy heard the front door open, and wanting to be the first to tell her brother the good news that she didn’t fully understand, but knew it was important and _she_ should be the one to tell her Eggsy, “Eggsy,” she called out, her accent was different than her brothers, not living in the same place did that, but Eggsy said that was a good thing, “Arry’s gonna ask you to _marry_ him!” She called out, in a sing song-y way, giggling and running to the door, where Eggsy was standing, completely still, looking like he had seen a ghost. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

She heard her Mummy and Harry come walking up quickly behind her, “Daisy!” Her mum shouted, and she knew she was in trouble, and started pouting, “why weren’t you in your room?”

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes, but before she could answer, she heard Eggsy ask, “Is it true?”

The room was quiet, it seemed too Daisy, no one dared to speak, until, “Yes, Eggsy, it is. Daisy was just helping me ask.” And she looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at her fondly for a moment, but then looked up at Eggsy. Daisy moved out of the way for him, and stood by her Mummy. She watched as Harry bent down on one knee, pulling out the shiny gold band, and ask, “Will you, Eggsy Unwin, love of my life, joy of my days, marry me?”

Eggsy sniffled, his cheeks turning red, as Daisy watched her brother nod first, and then burst out, “Yes Harry, now get up and give us a kiss!”

She watched Harry put the ring on Eggsy’s finger, and stand up slowly, Eggsy dragging him up really, and Eggsy bent down to kiss Harry, but Michelle turned Daisy around, and started moving her towards the living room. 

Michelle smiled down on her, and she smiled back. She had helped Harry, and felt extremely pleased with herself. So much so, that later that night, when Eggsy and Harry were reading her her bedtime story, before she forgot again, she asked Harry, “Did I really help you, Harry? Mummy said I shouldn’t have spoiled it for you and Eggsy.” She frowned.

But Eggsy and Harry both had large kind smiled on their faces, “No,” said Harry, “You didn’t ruin it at all sweet girl, you helped me with something huge, so big, that I needed someone else to do the hard part for me, it seems.” He kissed her forehead as Eggsy gave a small laugh. 

“Nah, lil’ flower, you were fine, don’t worry about mum none. Some day soon, you’ll get to be dressed up, like a _real_ princess, yeah? Now, get some sleep, alight?” Eggsy leaned down and kisses her forehead too, and she was already starting to nod off, dreaming of what that would be like, being a princess watching a Knight marry a King, or, that’s what they had told her for her story this evening. 

She turned over, and sighed and held JB close, and fell asleep quickly. It had been a big day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments legit make me squeal in public, and i get weird looks but i'm fine with it, honestly! thanks for reading!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
